Ace
by Morning Star88
Summary: Meet Ace, the epitome of a lone wolf.
1. Chapter 1

The Howlers were in full swing tonight; Sanctuary was booming. Tourists packed the bar looking for a taste of excitement only New Orleans can offer. The Peltier's were scattered throughout, always watching. Ace nodded her head to Kyle Peltier as he made a round past her. He grinned and paused,

"Hey darlin', how goes?" he asked. Ace continued leaning against the bar, drink in hand.

"Forward direction as always," was her response. He nodded and gave her a mock salute before heading to the back, presumably to check on their more colorful clientele. From her position she could see the myriad of Were's present, as well as a few daimons. She kept her eye on the latter. In here she couldn't touch them, but if they happened to leave on their own accord… Well that's a different story. The thought brought a grin to her face as she took a sip of her drink.

A man approached from her left, a cocky smile on his lips and a swagger in his gait. Confidence rolled off of him, just like his expensive cologne.

"Why, hello there," he purred as he leaned towards her. "Can I get you a drink?" He asked.

"Not thirsty." She said, taking a long sip from her glass. He just smiled and shook his head.

"Come on, let me top you up. Glass looks like it's getting empty."

"Don't be such a pessimist, it's still half full." With that she turned and took a seat, her back to him.

"Awe Sugar, you playing hard to get?" The man said, pressing his body against her back and putting his arms around her, his left hand resting on her thigh. When she didn't respond he trailed her hand up her leg, making a small loop on her upper thigh before slipping up onto her stomach, slowly moving up to…WHAM.

She had his left arm pinned behind him and her hand wrapped around the back of his neck, pressing his face against the wooden bar counter.

"Never, ever call me Sugar you prick," before she shoved him away from her as if repulsed. Papa Peltier was there before she could walk away.

"Everything okay over here, chér?" he questioned, eyes on the retreating figure of the man.

"Just fine, Papa Bear. Someone was just helping themselves to some porridge that wasn't for him," she snickered before heading for the door. She had had enough of people watching for one night. Dev grinned at her as she walked out, winking and nodding his approval.

* * *

Hey there, any feedback would be appreciated. Not positive where I am taking this fic. Thanks :)


	2. Chapter 2

The night was cool and crisp, perfect. Ace's long legs ate up the ground between the bar and her hole in the wall apartment. She wouldn't be here for long anyways, just like always, so there was no point in finding a place she actually wanted to live in. She had been here for a few months now, enjoying a feeling of something akin to comfort. She had stayed here before, and had always felt like she nearly belonged here. That was until she caught the scent of others her kind and high tailed it out. That was the last thing she needed, a reunion with them.

She shook her head in an attempt to empty the thoughts, making her light brown hair sway around her shoulders. She sighed as she tucked it behind her ears. This place always made her feel nostalgic. Her pack had lived near here hundreds of years ago, and a smell in the wind or the cry of a bird could always bring back those unwanted memories. She was concentrating so deeply on keeping those memories back that she almost didn't catch a whiff of a strange scent.

Her head snapped up, her mind now clear. Ace took a deep breath, trying to determine the origin of that metallic odor. She quietly walked to the edge of the wall of hedges she had been walking next to and peeked around. There, in the darkness of the trees, just off of the path leading from the street onto the university campus, was a huddled group. She narrowed her eyes and took another big breath. Daimons. They were feeding on a woman; she could just barely see her leg emerging from the group as she fought meekly.

Ace closed her eyes, two parts of herself warring against each other. Her humanity screamed at her to charge in and help this defenseless woman who was certainly going to die, but the animal side said back down, this isn't your fight. She hunched up her shoulders and covering her face with her hands, knowing that the woman would die, and if she attacked a group of Daimons alone in this form she would die with her. The animal rebelled at the very thought, the instinct to survive and protect itself being of the most primal urges, but the woman side wept.

At that moment, the options were taken out of her hands. "Hey! What the hell guys! Get the hell off her you frat rejects!" hollered a man coming from the campus side of the path. _Idiot!_ Ace thought, watching the man charge the group. Now not only was the woman going to die, so was her rescuer. With a growl, Ace crouched and pulled a stiletto from the strap of her shoulder bag before dropping it to the ground. She moved stealthily forward as the newcomer got the Daimons' attention. They dropped the woman unceremoniously and advanced towards him. Ace paused at the woman, and upon seeing her open vacant eyes knew she was dead.

"What the… Back off!" the newcomer yelled, backing away now and reconsidering his bravado. She could see that there were three of them now, and calculated the best plan of attack. Two of the Daimons grabbed the man, and the third hung back; he was the first to go. She silently darted up behind him and with one fluid motion dusted him. She grabbed one of the remaining Daimons and flung him backwards, taking him completely unawares. She pounced on top of him, and after two swift punches to the face just for pure satisfaction, stabbed him straight in the chest. The human man had grabbed hold of the last Daimon, but seeing what had just happened to one of his attackers lost his grip as he stood agape. The remaining Daimon shoved himself away and took off, always a coward when challenged.

Ace leapt to her feet, her muscles bunching and straining, her feral side delighting in the chase. She sprang after him, ready to tear him apart, but the sight of the human man, standing unsteadily on her feet made her stop. The animal inside her tore and begged to run the prey into the ground, but Ace was stronger than that after all of these years.

She slowly approached him, waiting for the panic that usually set in when someone saw something they cannot process. She didn't wait long.

"What the… What just… Who…" the words slipped out between gulps of air, his chest rising and falling rapidly. Ace debated what to do with him and decided to take a hands off approach. She approached him from the side as he began to move towards the fallen woman. Ace quickly struck, hitting the man solidly on the back of the head with the butt of her stiletto. She stood silently as he toppled forward, landing hard. If he was lucky, all he would remember is trying to save the woman's life. Ace went back to the sidewalk and collected her bag. She pulled out her cell phone, called the police and told them she saw three men attack a woman and when a man intervened they hit him, knocking him unconscious and ran.

She hung up her phone and took one last glance at the man lying face down. The two sides of herself continued to war, but when she heard the sirens fast approaching she knew it was time to leave. With a sigh, she continued on her way home.


End file.
